An Eclipse of Heart
by VioletOD
Summary: So what happens if Edward goes down to the fight when he finds out that Bella was kissing Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

_This all belongs to SM. Takes place in Eclipse right after Bella and Jacob share they're kiss when Jacob threatens to kill himself._

What have I done? I started walking back to camp. Why'd I do that…well I knew why but I just agreed to marry Edward what kind of sick person was I? When I arrived I noticed that Seth wasn't there. I bet he ran away not wanting to be near a selfish person like me. There was a fire and then I saw Edward sitting in front of the fire, he must not of known what I did yet. I took a deep breathe and sat next to him he looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile but I think it came out looking like a messed up frown/grimace.

"What's wrong love?" he asked. His voice was so full of love that it made me start to cry. His eyes widen.

"Love what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing." I said. It was nothing. I knew that even though I loved Jacob I didn't need him like I needed Edward. I wanted Jacob around but I needed Edward like I needed oxygen.

"You're a terrible liar." He said kissing my nose. I cringed away guilty. Edward's eyes widen. "Is it me?" he asked pain coming to his eyes that he tried to hide.

"No, NO!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" I said with my best smile. He looked at me doubtfully. Then Seth walked into the clearing in wolf form. I saw Edward look at him curiously. Oh no, Seth would see Jacob's mind.

"What is it Seth?" Edward asked.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think Seth has talked to Alice." Edward said with a grimace. Seth laughed as he sat down in a patch of grass.

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because he's currently translating things into Spanish." Edward said with an amused expression. So that meant that Edward didn't know. "What are you keeping from me?" Edward asked Seth. I saw Seth shake his head no. Edward through his hands up in frustration. "So much for being friends." Edward said with a sly expression. I saw Seth's mouth pop open. Then I saw Seth look at me with a glare.

"What do you mean you're protecting me? What are you protecting me from Seth?" Edward asked. It was obvious Seth was talking to Edward through his thoughts.

"Oh, really? If we were really good friend you would tell me." Edward said.

I shook my head; I hoped Seth would see me, that he liked Edward enough not to hurt him with this information. Seth shook his head at Edward.

"COME ON!" Edward yelled. "This is torture…no you're not doing this for me….oh yeah sure...best friends tell each other everything Seth" Edward said pouting. I grabbed his hand forcing him to look at me.

"Just let Seth be. I love you." Seth growled. I looked at Seth and he glared.

"HEY!" Edward said looking at Seth. "I don't know what your problem is but don't talk about her like that she's done nothing to you…what do you mean to me?" Edward asked. I bit my lip, Seth wouldn't say anything right? I hoped he wouldn't." Seth if you don't start talking or thinking rather…"Edward trailed off. "Ask her about what?"

"Is there something you need to tell me or something love?" Edward asked. I almost broke down. I just shook my head no. I held my breath as I waited for Seth to tell Edward something that was going to break my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth jumped up and stalked over to me. Seth stood a foot from me and just looked at me. I knew what he was saying; he was telling me to tell Edward.

"Tell me what?" Edward yelled, confirming what I thought. Seth rolled his eyes gave me a glare and then looked at Edward. No, Edward couldn't know!

"Edward, let's go somewhere. I don't want to stay here." I said abruptly.

"Does is have to do with what Seth isn't telling me?" Edward asked.

"No." I said and Seth snorted.

"Seth, please." Edward said pleadingly and boy or girl; no one could resist him when he used that tone. Seth's face turned into a frown then Seth sighed and I saw him relax his shoulders as if he was letting it all out. I turned to Edward to see the expression I didn't want to see. I saw his eyes glaze over as he read the thoughts I rather die than have him hear. I saw pain twist in his features. If he could have cried I knew his eyes would be spilling over with tears. It pained me to no end.

"ARLIGHT I GET IT!" Edward screamed. Pain seeking into his voice.

"Edward I—"

"No!" Edward said getting to his feet. I stood up to. "You just agreed to marry me and this is how you celebrate by kissing Jacob, admitting you in love with him because you are right? That's what Jacob seems to think Bella. Go ahead and tell me he's wrong Bella. Tell me how you don't love him."

I sat there and bit my lip. I wanted to be able to say him that I didn't love Jacob but I did. How I ached to tell him other wise.

"Yea, that's what I thought. I guess I shouldn't even ask if you love me." Edward said. WHAT? How could he even be thinking that, but I haven't given him a good reason to trust me.

"Edward how can you say that…of course I love you." I wondered if I was going about the right way to explain him in the best way without hurting him. "Jacob, just needed me and—"

"No, it's always going to be about Jacob. Well you can't blame me for me to stick around and watch you so in love with him." Edward said walking away. I started after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to the fight, I need to kill something." Edward said with a murderous rage in his voice.

"No, you'll get hurt." I said frantically.

Edward spun quickly around and looked at me. "Why would you care?" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward that's not fair you know I do." I said. He has to know that.

"Have you forgotten that you already did the worse thing to me, that you put a stake through my heart? Better yet I just gave my heart to you and you just stomped on it and spit on it. I gave you my mother's engagement ring, which is a proof of my love; something of my mother's whose _dead. _And this is how I get your thanks._" _Seth snorted. "Shut up Seth." Edward muttered under his breath. "Bella it doesn't matter anymore. I get the picture I will get out of your hair once and for all." Edward said stalking towards the forest. I ran and grabbed his hand.

"Edward…"

"What? What else can I possibly give you?" Edward said not looking at me.

"Your love, your forgiveness." My tears started to spill on controllably. I tried to stop them. I hear Edward relax a little. Then he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I just need to calm down love. I'll be back. Seth watch her." Edward commanded then he was gone. I fell to the ground and cried. I needed Edward, what could I do without him, I wouldn't survive, and this time it's my entire fault. I sobbed more and more. I don't know when I stopped crying. After about an hour or so, Edward hadn't come back yet then I hear a howl. I looked over at Seth and he was in pain but it wasn't physical. Someone got hurt, but who?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I ran as fast as I could as far as I could. I followed the voices I heard until I got into the clearing, they were still waiting for the army to show up. I saw the lines divided. My family on one side the wolves on the other. I shouldn't be mad; I knew that I caused this. I asked her to marry me and she said yes, I guess I just am not allowed to have what I want. Bella should never have belonged to me anyways, it was a gift that I should just take and be happy with. The time I've been with Bella, but I wasn't.

I wanted a whole eternity of time with Bella, but above all I wanted Bella to be happy, if Jacob was who made her happy then I would leave so I wouldn't beg her to take me back. I would let her be happy with whom ever she choose. Alice would probably see Bella's future turn to nothing because she was now with Jacob.

I passed the wolves and they all looked at me with guilt. They felt sorry for me? Well that's a new one. Only one wolf looked away from me as I walked by…Jacob. I still heard his thoughts.

_I bet he's thinking about all the ways to kill me. I hope he gives her an ultimatum. I could use that to my advantage. Again I did tell her that I would go kill myself if she didn't kiss me. Who knew she'd fall for it. Lucky me she's a terrible liar or she would of saw right through me. Crap Edward's listening. I know… MENTAL PICTURES!_

I jumped out of his head. Then I sped up to where my family was. I was so stupid of course that would get Bella she'd do anything for anyone. I felt so stupid. I should never have gotten mad at her. Even if she just kissed for herself, if she was happy then I was happy or I would try to be. Now I would never have her or the future with her for all eternity. I hear Alice then as I came to a stop before them. Everyone except Alice was surprised to see me. I bet she already saw Bella's future disappear, I listen to her thoughts.

_I didn't tell them, that's between you and her but…you should stop mopping because I see Bella as clearly as I ever did. _I saw her vision, it was clear the day the hour the minute but that's not why I couldn't stop looking at it. Bella was walking down the isle on her fathers arm all dressed in white, Alice was blocking the full image because down the isle was me and my father on my right. Bella looked so happy. _Clear your head Edward, I showed you so you don't do anything stupid. No hurry up and be all lovey lovey because the army's almost here._ I thought about what I would say to her and she saw it and smiled. _I love you too_ she thought. I truly loved her, she was after al my best friend…she was my favorite sister. The one I could always count on. _Shut up or your gonna make me cry. _Alice thought. I smiled. I'd do anything for her. _As I would for you._ She replied. I walked near Emmett. I still ached to kill something.

"What you do to get out of babysitting duty?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I almost killed a werewolf." I replied curtly.

"Aww, you almost hurt Bella's Jacob? That's not nice." Emmett said laughing. I let out an ear splitting growl. Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"It's none of business! So hush!" Rosalie whispered in Emmett's ear. _I don't know exactly what happened but I do know that Jacob came down as happy as a clown and then you come down sulking… so I'm sorry. _ I nodded with a small smile. I did love Rosalie as well they were my family. Emmett smiled at me with an apology.

_I really try not to be a jerk but since it's in my nature…_ Emmet thought. I playfully punched his arm. Esme kissed me on my cheek. I smiled at my mother.

"Thanks mom." I said and she beamed at the words.

"Your welcome." She said softly.

"There here." Alice called. My family and the wolves got ready. The group split up into two groups just as Alice said they would. The first group got to the wolves and they were getting them. Then our group came into the clearing they saw us and crouched for attack. At least I get to hurt something worth hurting today. I smiled and brought down a big guy. I looked up and saw Alice about to finish a guy when Jasper got in her way and brought him down.

_Protective fool._ Alice thought. I laughed out loud. I went and cornered another one. I pictured Jacob's face on him and ripped his face off.

It didn't take long, soon we were all finished. Jasper started the fire and started dragging body parts into the flame. Then soon the wolves started putting they're pieces in the flames.

_Poor little one._ I heard Esme think as she spot a little girl. Jasper came and destroyed her. Esme sobbed a little.

"We can't let them trick us Mom, I'm sorry." Jasper said. Esme nodded and hugged Jasper.

_The Volturi see the smoke and they decided to go home. _Alice thought. They knew what was going here and that they came to destroy us but the Volturi at least as far as Jane was concerned didn't care...then I smelt her. I looked up and I saw Victoria. Of course she's the one who brought all of this down on us. Victoria watched with a tight smile. Another boy was next to her. I saw pictures of him all over town, Riley. I started off sprinting; Jasper and Emmett had Riley on the ground.

"Victoria! Help me." Riley screamed, his screams were cut off by Jasper and Emmett. Victoria didn't even flinch she was looking for Bella as soon as she realized she wasn't here she started off running.

"That's James kept you around you know." I called after her. Victoria spun around with a fierce growl. "Come on this is your only chance at revenge." I said persuasively. Victoria looks at me then to the forest. "Tick tock, look at how time flies, maybe I should get away from here." I shrugged and started walking away. Victoria growled and charged for me. I spun around and caught her by her throat. I felt all that anger and pain that I felt before pulse through me as I bit her throat and severed her head from the rest of her body. I walked over and threw her body in the flames. I watched her red hair blend with the fire until it turned to ashes.

I was helping Sam when I heard Jacob on the other side of the clearing.

_I guess we missed one. _He thought as he saw a vampire perched on a boulder staring at his comrades dead. There was a vampire. _I can handle this one by myself. _Jacob crouched and then took of sprinting towards the vampire. The vampire surprised Jacob and jumped behind him, Jacob wasn't fast enough to get to him before the vampire got to him. NO! I ran as fast as I could and pushed Jacob out of the way, that's when I felt my arm being cracked behind me, and then I felt a hole being pushed through my chest. I cried out in agony.

"NO!" I heard my family scream in unison, I heard the wolves howl NO! I fell to the ground and saw blurry figures attack the vampire that held my arm behind my back. I saw my family tearing him apart more than what looked necessary. The wolves joined in biting and ripping the figure where even to a vampire it was unrecognizable. I looked down and saw a whole through my chest, on my right side not near my heart. Then Carlisle was next to me calling my name. I couldn't respond, it hurt too much.

"I'm going to have to re break his arm before the venom starts to fix it." I closed my eyes. What did he say then I heard a big crack before I felt a crack as he re broke my arm. I cried out. Esme was next to me then humming me and patting my head.

_I'm here my poor child…_Esme thought.

_We're so sorry Edward._ Sam thought.

_Thank you_ Embry and Quil thought.

_Brave man_ Paul thought.

_I'm sorry Edward, I'm really really sorry._ Jacob thought. Then I opened my eyes and saw Emmett screaming. Jasper was trying to hold him back.

"Look what you did to my brother? I swear if anything else happens to him, I'm going to make a nice rug out of you DOG!" Emmett yelled. Jacob looked down in shame.

"Emmett, stop that isn't helping." Rosalie said from some where near me. I heard her sniffling. Rosalie was crying or at least she would be if she could. Emmett stalked over to me.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emmett asked, he sounded worried.

"I'm not sure; I've never dealt with anything like this. Edward is still breathing so I'm guessing the venom will be taking over soon and fix his wounds but he will be in indescribable pain." Carlisle flinched at the last word. I felt Esme sob beside me.

"Can you get Edward home?" Carlisle asked Emmett. Emmett just nodded. He tried picking me up carefully and then he started running towards our home. I smelt everybody behind us except Rosalie and Alice, where did they go. I remember Alice's face, she looked so hurt. I remember her thoughts.

_Edward's going to be fine, Edward's going to be fine. I don't what I'll do if he's not. _Alice started to silently cry. I wanted to comfort my sister but I didn't know how, I was in too much pain to help anybody. I hopped Bella was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

I needed to help Edward. I needed to make his pain more bearable. I told Rose to come with me; she didn't like seeing Edward like that. Edward was always so protective over all of us. Edward was the strongest out of all of us. Not like Emmett strong but he was always there when our family needed him. Edward never let anyone see his pain, and now he was suffering and we needed to be there for him. I knew that when I returned he would ask how Bella was so I was going to check. I couldn't see her since she was with that wolf Seth, but Seth was really nice. Seth was already like part of the family.

Rosalie and I were running at top speed. When I stepped out of the clearing I saw Bella's eyes widen. Seth was crying that poor kid, he loved Edward.

"You can go Seth." I saw what he would say if he was in human form. "Of course, he needs everybody. Go ahead, I bet you'll catch they're trail and will lead you to him." I said and Seth took off sprinting off into the woods. I turned to Bella, she looked worried she should be, nobody knew if Edward was going to make it, blows like that even to a vampire where deadly. I couldn't even see his future; it was balanced on the edge of a knife.

"Alice what happened?" Bella asked frantically. "Is everyone alright is Jacob alright?" Did Bella just ask if Jacob was alright? WHAT?

"Is that all you can think about? How JACOB IS? How selfish can you get? Of course Edward would never show you how much it pained him when you went off with Jacob? How's Jacob, I'm hurting him, I need to see him Edward." I said quoting her. Bella's eyes started to tear up. "Have you ever thought about how's EDWARD, HOW YOU'RE HURTING EDWARD! Or can nothing else cross your mind then your beloved Jacob?" I screamed at her. "Edward loves you so much! He asks you to marry him and gives you his mother's ring. HIS _MOTHER'S…"_I said annunciating each syllable "RING and you basically throw it in his face. Ever think about how much you hurt Edward? Or is Jacob the only thing in your mind?" I yelled.

"Enough!" Rosalie said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. "Your not mad at Bella so stop yelling at her like you are." Rosalie said as I started to cry without any tears coming out. Then Jacob came into the clearing in human form. Rosalie barley acknowledged him she just patted my back and held her. I heard her trying to hold back her sobs. I saw Jacob look us with guilt.

"Bella, look I'm really sorry for what I did. I never meant for you to cry." Jacob said walking over to her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked sniffling. "What did you do?" Jacob looked at us with a confused look.

"What did they tell you? Why are you crying?" Jacob asked.

"I don't deserve Edward, I hurt him time and time again and it kills me. Alice is right for hating me." Alice said tearing up again.

"Alice doesn't hate you, she's upset and she's in pain just like the rest of my family is." Rosalie said.

"Pain? Rosalie what are you talking about?" Bella asked, she sounded like she was on the verge of a cliff. I stood up straighter. Bella was my sister in everyway. I shouldn't have taken it out on her.

"Rose is right, I'm sorry I yelled, it just hurts so much to think of what will happen. I can't see is future." I said in a quiet voice.

"Whose? Who got hurt?" Bella asked as if she already knew.

"Edward." I said as Rosalie and I flinched. Then Bella collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

"Whose? Who got hurt? I asked but I already knew.

"Edward." Alice said then I blacked out.

So many thoughts in my head. When Alice and Rosalie came into the clearing they seemed sober. I thought that if something was wrong with Edward then they would be with him right now. My hearts soften as I knew Edward was safe, how wrong I had been. Then when Alice yelled at me I knew something was wrong, she was right about everything she said. I shouldn't have been worrying about Jacob when he wasn't who I loved more than anything else in the world. Edward was my world, without him I was nothing. Then when Alice talked about her pain and her family's pain, I knew why she was here. My heart nearly stopped dead…

"Bella, Bella." I felt a 3 pairs of hands on me, shaking me. Two were cold and one pair was warm. I didn't want to wake; when I woke I wanted to be with Edward. I closed my eyes tighter.

"Bella please, Edward needs you!" Alice said. I opened my eyes and looked straight into her pained eyes. "The venom is going to start repairing soon and he's going to need you for that." Alice said.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I didn't want to know. Alice helped me sit up and Rosalie sat on the other side of me. Jacob stood up and looked at the forest.

"We thought that we had everyone. I couldn't see since I can't see the wolves. They didn't count there side and there was one left. Jacob saw it and ran for the vampire. The vampire was quick though and flipped over and jumped behind Jacob and reached for Jacob's throat. Edward saw it and ran over and pushed Jacob out of the way before the vampire could get his hands on Jacob but there wasn't enough time to watch his own back. The vampire crabbed Edward's arm and broke it and then punched a hole through his chest. Then Emmett was there and tore the vampire to pieces, everybody tore that vampire to pieces. Edward fell to the ground in agony." I flinched at her words. "Carlisle thinks that the venom will start to fix him and he's going to be in so much pain." Alice started to sob.

I wanted to cry, my heart and soul was in pain. I had to be strong, for Edward. I knew very well that if I didn't care so much about Jacob that Edward wouldn't of gave his life to save him but on the other hand Edward was a caring person and would try to help anybody either way I had to be strong for my love. For my fiancé. I stood up and started walking. I felt warm hands as someone pull be back.

"Bella where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to see him." I stated clearly.

"Listen, I know you feel guilty...so do I in fact." Jacob said.

"I don't feel guilty!" I yelled ripping my hand from his grasp. "I'm worried, and sad, and scared because the love of my existence is in pain. My heart and my soul are somewhere away from me and he need's me. My fiancé needs me." I said as Jacob's face dropped.

"Bella you're still going to marry him?" Jacob asked, he sounded defeated.

"He's the one thing in this world that I need, not want but need. I love you Jacob but I always knew it would be him always has been, always will be." I said. I yearned to see him. Jacob sighed and looked to the ground.

"If that's what will make you happy." Jacob said.

"It will." I said, wanting this conversation to be done so I could be with Edward.

"Then I'll see you around." Jacob said.

"See you around." I replied and he took off running into the woods. I didn't like to hurt him but I couldn't even think about Jacob at that moment.

"Alice?" I asked but she already picked me up and started running.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Alice put me down as we neared the house.

"Oh no." Alice said as she flinched.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Then we heard an ear piercing scream, it broke right through my heart. I ran into the house. Seth was sitting on the on the couch next to Emmett and it didn't seem like it bothered him at all. Jasper was pacing around the room but stopped when Alice came into view. Alice ran into his arms. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and nuzzled her self into him. Then I heard another scream and everybody flinched. Esme walked down the stairs sobbing. Esme looked up and saw me; she rushed over to me and hugged me.

"I hate seeing my boy like this." Esme said.

"Me too." I said. Esme walked and sat next to Seth and Seth patted her shoulder and she smiled at him. I was going to ask Esme if it was alright if I went up there when another scream broke through my thoughts and it sent my running up the stairs to find him. I ran up the flight of stairs amazingly without tripping and I ran into his room.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair next to the bed patting Edward. Edward's eyes were close and there was a sling around his arm probably to keep it in place as the venom healed. There was a bandage going around him and another on the right side of his chest where the hole must have been. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled a small smiled got up and left. I went and sat next to him on the bed. Edward didn't open his eyes as I sat on the bed even though he must have known I was there. As I looked at him, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I closed my eyes tight. I never saw him this broken, he was always so strong. I heard the sobs escape from throat even as I tried to swallow them. I felt a hand touch me cheek, I opened my eyes and saw his golden eyes looking at me with love. He smiled a small smile then winced. I didn't know what to do.

"Don't be sad love." Edward whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I said

"Don't be, as long as you're happy I'm happy. If Jacob is what makes you happy…" he winced again and I didn't know if that was from the pain or from what he just said. I placed my hand on his cheek making him look at me.

"The only way I will happy is if I have you. I couldn't live without you. I would die." I said and Edward flinched at my last word.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked skeptically.

"As I remembered you did make me a promise." I said. Edward's eyebrows pulled up.

"What promise was that?" he asked amused.

"You promised to love me everyday, every single day of forever." I said. Edward smiled and pulled my face down to meet his lips.

"Trust me that is a promise that I will never ever break." Edward said then he winced. I knew he was trying to hide his pain from me. I played with his hair. Edward growled and he started to shake. He was in so much pain I saw his hand reaching for something. I picked up his hand and held it in my own. I squeezed it as hard as I could. I kissed his face over and over again. About 10 minutes later he was able to move around and the venom had healed his injuries.

After the day of him "resting". I agreed to let Alice plan the wedding and she was so excited. Edward hugged her the minute he saw her and she hugged him back, they were having a moment so I left them be and was being picked on when I tripped on the carpet which started Emmett laughing. Edward came in and grabbed my hand and we headed to our meadow. As we sat on the grass and I layed on his chest, he kissed my hand and placed my ring on my finger. It was beautiful, and now it belonged to me.

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"As I love you." Edward said kissing me. I sighed contently and knew that no matter what happened with Edward by my side, there was nothing that could break me. Together forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reviews, reviews are love and I just felt as if Edward never yelled, which he never did yell at Bella. Of course he's a gentleman like that, so of course he never would. Yes that's one of the reasons I love him but, in my opinion it wasn't fair that Bella thought all the time about how she was hurting Jacob, how she wanted to see Jacob because that hurt Edward and he let all his pain go for her. I honestly don't believe that Edward deserved that so I tried to make her feel really _really_ sorry. I didn't think Edward deserved what he got from Bella and he never showed her how he felt so I let him get all the feelings I thought he would have out. Then add in the part about him getting hurt and I think that just adds to her guilt. Which no offense but she should feel bad for Edward not just Jacob.

Thanks for the reviews! 3


End file.
